


Halfway

by foreveryours_1d



Series: Songfic- Jake Miller [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Boys In Love, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek needs to get his shit together, Getting Together, Good Peter Hale, Jake Miller - Freeform, M/M, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Songfic, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours_1d/pseuds/foreveryours_1d
Summary: Derek is hot and cold when it comes to Stiles. Stiles is fucking over it. He’s tired of giving everything to Derek, only for Derek to retract and become closed off, because he doesn’t think he deserves nice things. There’s only so much Stiles can do and say to Derek before he hits his limit.





	Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's been a while since I posted another part to this series, so here you go! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Soooo... just a heads up, this story takes a completely different turn towards the end. I swear I had it planned out, but then I just kept typing, and well... you'll see what I mean.
> 
> This one is based on Halfway by Jake Miller.

_Done with this game_

_Fuck the same page, we ain’t even in the same book_

_Simple and plain, feel like you changed_

_You don’t give me the same look_

To say Stiles was over this was an understatement. He was so sure that he was _something_ with Derek, but apparently the other man either never got the memo, or is so fucking stubborn, that he’s ignoring whatever it is that they have going on.

 

Stiles thought that they had reached a mutual understanding. He thought that when he told Derek how he felt about him about six months ago, and that Derek returned said feelings, that they were okay. That they could finally be _them_ and not worry about anything.

 

But that was six months ago. Stiles is so confused at the mixed signals that Derek keeps giving him, because one moment he’s all over Stiles and being the best boyfriend in the world, and the next he’s completely ignoring Stiles and telling him that they shouldn’t be together.

 

Like, what the fuck.

 

_You’re up and down_

_You’re left and right_

_Girl, you don’t know yourself_

_If you don’t hurry up, I’ll give my love to someone else_

Like right now, Derek is being a dick, and Stiles knows why he’s acting that way. He knows that Derek is trying to get him to leave, because Derek is afraid of having nice things. And, Stiles doesn’t get why Derek can’t realize that Stiles is head over fucking heels in love with him, but yet, here we are.

 

            “Stiles, I really don’t know what you want from me!” Derek was pacing, and you know what. Stiles was getting sick and tired of this hot-and-cold bullshit that Derek was doing.

 

            “You don’t know what I want from YOU?! Derek, how about the fact that I don’t know what YOU want from ME!!” Stiles was getting pissed, he had made his feeling very clear to Derek, but he’s starting to realize that maybe, just maybe, Derek doesn’t want this.

 

Stiles can’t believe that they’re doing this in front of the pack, the pack who were all trying their hardest to give them a sense of privacy. Stiles was thankful for that. He knows how awkward it’s been the past few weeks, with Derek’s random bursts or anger, which have been directed at Stiles and the fact that Derek has been very vocal about their relationship, well, if they could even call it that anymore.

 

If there’s one thing Stiles knows, is how much he loves Derek. He really does, but right now? He’s hitting a breaking point. He doesn’t want to give up, because Stiles Stilinski doesn’t give up. But he’s tired. He’s tired of constantly having to prove himself to Derek, when Derek can’t even do the same thing for Stiles. Stiles is really over Derek’s hot and cold game. So, Stiles needs to do something, before this gets out of hand.

 

            “Dammit Stiles! Why can’t you understand that I’m not good enough for you?! Why can’t you just leave me alone!?” Derek was screaming, and Stiles, Stiles was not having this bullshit.

 

Stiles didn’t say anything, he just looked at Derek. He was over this. He needs Derek to get his shit together and learn how to talk about his feelings.

 

            “Is that what this is all about, Derek? Is this why you’ve been acting like a raging douchebag the past couple of weeks to me? You know what Derek? Fuck you. I have no reason to keep explaining to you how I feel. I shouldn’t have to keep validating my fucking feelings for you because you can’t get your head out of your ass long enough to realize that what we have- _had_ \- was good. But, right now? I’m going to go home. You want me to leave you alone? Fine. I’ll fucking leave you alone. YOU come find ME when you finally get your head out of your ass to realize that it’s okay to let someone in and that it’s okay to have feeling. I fucking love you, Der, but I can’t keep justifying my feelings for you when I don’t even know how you feel about me. So, when you finally get over you hot-and-cold game, come find me. In the meantime, we will only see each other at pack meetings or pack nights.”

 

By the time Stiles finished, he was tired. He felt like his heart was breaking a little bit more with each word he said to Derek. But he had to do this. He wants to be with Derek, but he wants to be _happy_ , and right now, he knows that if they keep this bullshit up, it’s going to end in a messy blowout, and he can’t do that to the pack. So, he finished packing up his stuff and turned to look back at his pack.

 

            “I’m sorry guys, I’m going to go home. I will see you guys tomorrow. Peter, can you take me home? I forgot Derek picked me up.”

 

            “I can take you home, Stiles.” Derek looked like he was about to cry, and Stiles had to turn away from him before he gave in.

           

            “No, Derek. I don’t want you to take me home. You need to think about everything that I just said to you. I love you, but I don’t know how you feel about you. I can’t keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. I can’t be the only one putting in the effort to make this relationship work. I can’t be with someone who’s not invested in this relationship like I am. You need to think about what you want and what you need, if you realize that that includes me, then perfect! Come find me. But if you realize that you can’t do this, and that you don’t want me to be with you, then that’s fine. I’ll respect your wishes. I’ll still be around because of the pack and being your second, but I will not pursue you as anything other than as my Alpha. I can’t be with someone who doesn’t know what they want or don’t want. I deserve to be happy, too.” Stiles was by the door by the time he finished, and when he looked over his shoulder to where Derek was standing, he could tell that Derek was about to start crying.

 

_So, are you in or out?_

_‘Cause I don’t need your halfway love_

_Won’t wait around praying you’ll make your mind up_

_I’ve had enough, tell me straight up_

_Girl, are your in? Are you out?_

_I don’t need your halfway love_

 

            “Come on, Peter. I want to go home, please.” Stiles knew he was about to start crying, if the hitch in his voice was anything to go by.

 

Stiles didn’t look behind him as he made his way out of the loft, knowing that Peter was right behind him. He knew that what he just did was the right thing, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt.

 

He knew that he didn’t deserve to be treated the way that Derek has been treating him lately. No matter how much he loved the other man, he knew his worth. If Derek couldn’t get his shit together, he would move on, and find someone that would actually appreciate him.

 

_I don’t need your halfway love_

_I don’t need your halfway love_

_I don’t need your halfway love_

_You in? Are you out?_

_I don’t need your halfway love_

 

x

Stiles made it to the Peter’s car before Peter, so while he waited for Peter to get in the car, he thought about everything that has happened between him and Derek in the last six months, and how he couldn’t believe that Derek was still questioning his feelings. Stiles was brought out of his thoughts by Peter, who was now sitting behind the steering wheel, looking at him like he wanted to say or do something, but was being respectful and waiting until Stiles was ready to talk.

 

Once Stiles was settled in the passenger’s seat, Peter started driving towards town. Peter knows exactly what Stiles needs right now, and that’s comfort food.

 

After driving for about ten minutes, Peter parked his car in front of the diner that the pack liked to frequent, because they were notoriously known for their milkshakes, and that’s what Stiles needed right now.

 

They made their way towards the back of the diner, towards their usual table when the pack went there for dinner and waited for their waitress to come and take their orders.

 

Stiles was lost in thought. He wanted to be here with Derek, like they’ve done every Friday night since they got together. But Stiles had to be strong, he had to show Derek that he wouldn’t be walked all over, no matter how much he loved the asshole.

 

The waitress came and got their order before heading to the back of the diner, and Peter and Stiles were left alone for a few minutes in silence, as they waited for their waitress to come back with their drinks.

 

Once they had their milkshakes in front of them, Peter looked at Stiles.

 

            “So, do you want to talk about it?” This is why Stiles likes Peter. Peter doesn’t sugarcoat shit, and always gets straight to the point.

 

            “No, not really. But I know I should.” Stiles sighed as he looked at Peter, who was sitting across from him.

 

            “Well, I’m here for you. Take your time. I know this is hard for you, and as much as I love my dear nephew, he’s a stubborn asshole.” Peter said, as he took another sip of his own milkshake.

 

Stiles couldn’t but smile warmly at Peter, they have come such a long way since his short time as a feral alpha werewolf, and Stiles is really thankful to have Peter in his life, because the man is a great listener.

 

            “It sucks, you know? Like, I thought I was doing a great job at showing Derek how I felt about him. I thought he felt the same way. But then he gets the way he did today back at the loft, and it’s confusing, because I really thought that we had moved past these insecurities. I can’t keep putting myself out there, for him to turn around and play with my feelings. He’s done this so many times, that now I’m wondering if these past six months have meant anything to him, like they have to me. I love him, Peter. You know this, everyone knows this. But I also love myself, and I don’t know if I can keep up with this game Derek has going on.” Stiles said, as he wiped away at his eyes. His emotions finally catching up to him.

 

Peter looks at Stiles, and he couldn’t help but curse his damn nephew. His nephew was really stupid to be questioning Stiles’ affection for him. The boy loved those close to him, fiercely. Hell, Stiles even loved Peter! And Peter once tried to kill them all. So, the fact that his nephew was sitting there, being hot-and-cold with Stiles, didn’t sit well with Peter. He knows his nephew, but he also knows Stiles.

 

Peter knows that Derek will be to stubborn to fix this on his own, because even though everyone knows that Derek loves Stiles, he’s allergic to emotions, which cause him to act out and be a dick to the other person. But Peter also knows Stiles, Stiles isn’t one to give up so easily, so the fact that he basically gave Derek an ultimatum, shows just how much Derek’s attitude has been affecting Stiles. And honestly? Peter can’t blame him.

 

            “Look, Derek may be my nephew, but you need to realize that no matter what, you deserve to be happy. If Derek can’t get his head out of his ass long enough to realize just how important you are to him, and him to you, you shouldn’t have to keep waiting for him. You deserve to be happy too, Stiles. Even if it doesn’t work out with Derek, you’re still part of the pack. You have your pack to support you, and most importantly you have _me._ I will always be there for you when you need me, okay?” Peter reached across and took Stiles’ hands in his, trying to get the other man to realize that he is worth so much more than what Derek is offering him.

 

Stiles thinks over what Peter just said to him, and he can’t help the small smile that forms on his lips.

 

 

[Few Weeks Later]

 

It’s been a few weeks since the whole thing with Derek went down, and so far, they’ve only seen each other at pack nights or when Stiles goes over to study or do research, but other than that, they haven’t really seen much of each other, alone.

 

Stiles won’t lie and say that it doesn’t hurt, because it does. To him, it feels like Derek has just given up on him, due to his lack of trying to get them to better place in their relationship, on Derek’s behalf.

 

Stiles has tried to reach out to Derek, because he really wants to make this work, but he knows he can’t keep this up. He has to be happy.

 

_Dangerous game, flame to propane_

_You gon’ burn us down_

_Won’t say no names, who do we blame?_

_Where do we go now?_

There’s a pack meeting tonight, but Stiles really isn’t in the mood to go. He just wants to stay in and think about what he’s going to do about Derek.

 

Stiles grabs his phone and sends a message to the pack.

 

  * **To Pack:** Hey guys, I’m going to skip out on tonight. I’m not really feeling all that great, and I just want to be alone, okay? I’ll catch up with you guys tomorrow, and you can fill me in then. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay.



 

Before he decides to turn his phone off, he sends out one last text message.

 

  * **To Peter:** Hey, so I’m not going to go tonight. I need to think about what’s going to happen between Der and I, and I can’t do that while at the meeting. I’m turning my phone off, so don’t worry about in case you call, and I don’t answer. I’ll talk to you later, Peter.



 

With the text sent, Stiles lays in his bed, turns his phone off, and starts to think.

 

 

[Pack House]

 

Everyone had settled down in the living room, when everyone’s phones going off indicating a text message.

 

  * **From Stiles:** Hey guys, I’m going to skip out on tonight. I’m not really feeling all that great, and I just want to be alone, okay? I’ll catch up with you guys tomorrow, and you can fill me in then. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay.



 

Everyone looked at each other confused, especially the betas, because Stiles has never missed a pack meeting. He was always there. Even if he was sick, he still showed up.

 

Before anyone could say anything, another phone went off indicating a text, and they all looked towards Peter.

 

  * **From Lil Red:** Hey, so I’m not going to go tonight. I need to think about what’s going to happen between Der and I, and I can’t do that while at the meeting. I’m turning my phone off, so don’t worry about in case you call, and I don’t answer. I’ll talk to you later, Peter.



Everyone was confused when they smelled the sudden change in Peter’s scent, because it went from confused to anger.

 

            “What’s going on, Uncle Peter? Was that Stiles?” Derek was confused. Why is Peter so angry all of a sudden and why is Stiles not coming tonight?

 

            “What’s going on, dear nephew? I’ll tell you what’s going on. You’re too fucking stubborn for your own good. You don’t realize when you have something amazing in front of you, willing to love you, accept you, even with all your emotional baggage, yet you push them aside because you’re too fucking scared of opening up to someone who genuinely cares about you. Tell me Derek, when’s the last time you talked to Stiles, alone?” Peter was seething, everyone could tell by the way his eyes kept flashing back and forth between Beta and human blue.

 

            “Uhhh…. I don’t know…” Derek sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He knew that he needed to talk to Stiles, but he just didn’t know how to.

 

            “Have you even thought about what he’s feeling right now Derek? He’s not here tonight because he doesn’t want to see your face, because it hurts him to think about the fact that you’ll never love him the same way he loves you. I’m sorry Derek, you’re my nephew and I love you, but Stiles is important to me, to this pack, you can’t keep playing with his emotions. You need to talk to him and tell him how you truly feel about him. He deserves happiness, and you’re stopping him from achieving that because he still thinks that there’s a chance for you guys to work this out. If you don’t feel the same way, you need to tell him, like now. He won’t leave the pack, I know this, he loves everyone here too much to leave, and he still values your friendship over a failed relationship. So, you need to fix this. Sooner rather than later.” When Peter finished, he made his way to the door.

 

Derek was torn. He knew what his uncle was saying was the truth, but how does he really feel about Stiles? He knows he’s had a couple of weeks to think about it, but he hasn’t given himself the opportunity to think about his relationship status with Stiles because he was afraid. And now, he has to face the reality that he can’t keep doing this to Stiles. Stiles who’s hurting because he doesn’t know how Derek feels about him and probably thinks it’s all his fault. _Jesus fuck. He really fucked up this time._

 

Derek barely registered what happened next, but he did notice Peter heading towards the door.

 

            “Where are you going?” They were supposed to be having a meeting, but Derek realizes that that doesn’t really matter at the moment when one of their pack mates is hurting.

 

            “I’m going to go check on Stiles. His phone is off, so I want to make sure he’s okay. If and when you decide to get your head out of your ass, you know where to find him.” And with that, Peter stormed out of the house. He wanted to make sure that Stiles was okay.

 

Derek was staring at the door, where his uncle had been standing a mere seconds ago, before he dropped onto the couch. He can’t believe how bad he fucked this up with Stiles.

 

_You’re up and down_

_You’re left and right_

_Girl, you don’t know yourself_

_If you don’t hurry up, I’ll give my love to someone else_

x

Peter had calmed down a little bit by the time he made it to the Stilinski resident. He could still hear Stiles’ heartbeat, and although it was low, he knew that Stiles was still awake. Pulling out his spare key that Stiles had made him, he made his way inside the house. He took off his shoes by the front door and then locked the door behind him. Once he locked the door, he made his way up to Stiles’ room.

 

As he got to Stiles’ room, Peter pushed the door to the boy’s room open, not surprised to find Stiles laying on his side, facing the wall.

 

Having taken his shoes off downstairs, he simply went to the drawer were he knew Stiles liked to keep extra pieces of clothing for the pack for whenever they spent the night or needed a quick change of clothes. Peter pulled on a pair of sweats and made his way over to the bed.

 

He got in behind Stiles and pulled him close to his chest. He could see that Stiles was slightly out of it, in his own world, since his eyes weren’t focused on anything in particular. Peter waited for Stiles to talk, knowing that it was best to let the other boy speak on his own terms.

 

Stiles slowly turned around in Peter’s arms, until he was facing the other man.

 

            “Why are you here, Peter? Shouldn’t you be at the meeting?” Stiles asked, although he would never admit that he was grateful that Peter was actually here with him.

 

Peter tightened his arms around Stiles before he responded.

 

            “Because I know you, and I know you want someone to be here with you. I know you’re sad, which btw, Derek may or may not show up here to talk to you.”

 

Stiles stiffened, before he relaxed. “Why, what happened?”

 

            “I may or may not have yelled at him for being an asshole and how he keeps hurting you by not talking to you about what he wants with you.” Peter shrugged, not really caring about hurting Derek’s feelings at the moment.

 

Stiles couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped his lips.

 

            “Jesus, Peter. You’re a menace.”

 

            “I try.”

 

            “…Thank you though.”

 

            “For what?”  
  


            “For everything. For being here for me. For knowing when I want to be left alone vs when I really need someone to be there for me, even when I deny it. Seriously. Thank you.” Stiles tightened his arms around Peter in a quick hug, before he pulled back a little bit.

 

            “I told you Stiles, you’ll always have me. No matter what.”

 

They laid there in the quiet, neither one of them willing to break the peaceful quiet that had grown between the two of them, the longer they laid there together.

 

            “Derek’s outside.” Peter whispered, afraid of shattering the peacefulness that they had built between them since he arrived.

 

Stiles sighed, he knew they needed to have this talk. He knew him, and Derek needed to have this conversation, otherwise, they’d keep going around in circles and never solve this problem.

 

When Stiles didn’t say anything, Peter asked, “Do you want me to go let him in?”

 

Stiles just nodded.

 

            “Okay, I’ll go let him in. I’ll give you guys some privacy, and I’ll go take a walk around the preserve. If you need me, let me know.”

 

            “Okay, Peter. Thank you so much.”

 

            “No problem, Stiles. I’ll send Derek up.”

 

Peter untangled himself from Stiles and made his way downstairs to let Derek in.

 

x

Peter made his way downstairs and opened the door where a nervous Derek was standing.

 

            “Hey Uncle Peter. Is Stiles okay?” Derek wanted to know what he was working with before he headed upstairs to talk to Stiles.

 

Peter glared at his nephew.

 

            “He’s okay, considering. I’m serious Derek. Handle this. We can’t lose him because of you being too stubborn to see what’s under your nose. Be honest with him. He deserves at least that.”

 

Before Derek even had a chance to respond, Peter walked away towards the preserve. Derek stood on the front steps a little bit longer, before he finally moved inside the house. He made his way upstairs to Stiles’ room, because he really wanted to see Stiles.

 

By the time Derek made it to Stiles’ room, Stiles was sitting on the edge of his bed, clearly waiting for Derek.

 

Derek went and sat next to Stiles, neither one of them knowing how to start this conversation.

 

After. Few moments of silence, Derek decided it was time to talk.

 

            “Stiles.” Derek didn’t know what to say. He was super nervous about this conversation, even if it was just talking to Stiles.

 

            “Der.” Stiles had a feeling about where this conversation is going, but he’s hopeful that he may be wrong, just this once.

 

            “So. I’ve been thinking about what you said a couple of weeks ago, and what Peter mentioned tonight.” Derek started. He knew it was better to just jump right into the conversation, like ripping off a band-aid, rather than beating around the bush.

 

Stiles didn’t say anything. He just waited. He needed to let Derek talk. This was on Derek now.

 

            “I know I’ve been a bit of an ass and haven’t made the best effort to talk to you since then, but I- I just don’t know what to say. This is hard for me, Stiles.” Derek was getting frustrated. He doesn’t even know why he’s so damn irritated by this. It’s his fault that they’re even having this conversation in the first place.

 

            “I know I’m not the easiest person to deal with, hell when I was a kid, mom used to me that I was too stubborn for my own good. I liked to think that as I got older, I got better. But then Paige happened. Then Kate, then the fire happened, and everything I had worked so hard for, just died. I lost faith in a bunch of things. I couldn’t trust anyone, especially after being betrayed the way Kate did. My trust died with everyone in that fire.” Derek grew quiet for a bit after he finished.

 

Stiles didn’t know what to say. This was the first time he’s heard about this, since Derek hates talking about his past.

 

_So are you in or out?_

_‘Cause I don’t need your hallway love_

_Won’t wait around praying you’ll make your mind up_

_I’ve had enough, tell me straight up_

_Girl, are you in? are you out?_

_I don’t need your halfway love_

 

Derek took a deep breath and continued.

 

            “I would like to say, that I’ve gotten better since we became a real pack. I have so many people that care for me, and now I have others to care for. I’m the happiest I’ve been in years. Stiles, you mean the world to me, you really do. You’ve given me something I never thought I’d have again. Stiles you gave me a pack, a family, and for that I’ll for that, I’ll always owe you my life.”

 

Stiles could tell there was but coming.

 

_I don’t need your halfway love_

_I don’t need your halfway love_

_I don’t need your halfway love_

_You in? Are you out?_

_I don’t need your halfway love_

 

            “But, I need to learn how to trust _myself_ first, before I can trust another person. I love you, Stiles. I do. I really, really do. You wormed your way into my life, that I still don’t know how you managed to get through my rough exterior. I need to work on myself first. I can’t keep thinking that everyone that gets close to me, emotionally wise, has an ulterior motive where it ends with everything that I care about, dead. I know you’d never do that to me. I know that. You’re the reason why we’re a pack in the first place. You wormed your way into everyone’s heart, hell, you even manage to get the pack to forgive Peter. But, my brain still thinks that there’s some ulterior motives for your feelings, and I know that it’s not fair to you, when you’ve done nothing but show me love and companionship. I can’t ask you to wait for me, because as much as I’d like for you to wait, I know that it would be completely selfish of me to ask you to put your own happiness aside, while I get my shit together. I know you’ll always be there for me, and I’ll always be there for you, because regardless of what we had, or could’ve had, you’re my best friend, and I don’t want to throw that all away over a failed romance. I love you Stiles, I really do. But, you truly deserve happiness. And I know that there’s one person out there that is willing to give you the love you truly deserve.”

 

By the time Derek finished talking, they were both crying.

 

            “Der, I-I honestly can’t say I’m surprised. I kinda had this feeling about where this conversation would go once we finally sat down to talk, but I never expected you to actually open up to me. I kinda thought you’d give a half-assed reason as to why you can’t commit, but Jesus Der, this was not what I was expecting. I love you, I’ll always love you no matter what, I hope you know that Der. I’ll always be here for you, no matter what. I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me forever.” They both laughed at that because they both knew it was true.

 

            “But Derek, you deserve happiness, too. Shit, if anyone deserves to be happy, it’s you. You’ve gone through so much shit, but you’ve managed to survive and come out on top. You survived becoming an Alpha, even though you were never meant to become an Alpha. You made yourself a brand-new pack, even though you knew that there were risks, but you took them, and you protected us. You’ve taken everything that life has ever thrown your way and used it as a way to come out on the other side. Don’t give up, Der. You will find someone that’ll fit right into the pack, mostly because I, as your best friend and Emissary, will make sure they’re not evil-psychotic-murdering assholes before you even decide if they’re worth bringing them into the pack. Into the family. We’re all here for you Derek. We all just want you to be happy, too. You always worry about us, now let us help you. Let us worry about you.”

 

Derek couldn’t help but smile at Stiles. This beautiful man that wormed his way into his heart. Who even after everything, is still willing to help him out. To help him find happiness. Fuck, Derek didn’t deserve his pack. Or maybe he did. That’s what packs do. They take care of each other. They make sure their pack mates are happy.

 

Derek reached over and pulled Stiles into a bone crushing hug, which Stiles returned just as eagerly.

 

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, before he pulled away a bit to look into Stiles’ eyes.

 

            “I love you Stiles. But I know you’ll be okay. I’ll be okay.” Derek smiled.

 

            “I love you too, Derek. And yeah, we’ll be okay.” Stiles couldn’t help but beam at the Alpha.

 

It may not have been what he wanted, but he got something even better. He got an even stronger friendship, and that’s truly more important to him than any relationship he could ever have. And Derek was right about one thing, there is someone out there that is ready to love him unconditionally.

 

_I don’t need your halfway love_

_I don’t need your halfway love_

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... Whatcha think?? Please don't hate me for how this story turned out. I swear I had a completely different plan for this when I started writing it. But like a lot of my stories, this one also had a mind of it's own. I hope I didn't disappoint. 
> 
> *I think I may go back and update/edit some of my resent stories. Whenever I go back to read them, I don't feel satisfied. So I may be going back to add more to the story.*


End file.
